Charcoal Concerto
by Siasa
Summary: The sequel to “A Sketch, A Song, and All That Can Happen.” Sora visits Riku in Boston and explores their relationship to see if he can find the answers he's looking for. AU, Yaoi, RikuSora. Rated for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Charcoal Concerto **

**Summery: **The sequel to "A Sketch, A Song, and All That Can Happen." Riku and Sora's relationship after the events in the last story. AU, Yaoi, RikuSora. Rated for language and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not even the computer this is typed on (it's almost fully paid for). The characters are property of Square Enix, unless otherwise noted.

**AN: **Wow, finally I have something to post. There's not a lot here, but I wanted to give you guys what I had to see what you think so far. Hopefully, I can get longer chapters out soon, since now I have an idea about where I'm going. Enjoy!

"…And here we have it," Riku said as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He ushered Sora through the entranceway and into the main room.

Sora, mouth agape, stared in awe of the spacious apartment. The main room's floor-to-ceiling windows looked out over a wooded park. The low red sofa and matching chairs were situated in front a very high tech entertainment center; game consoles and controllers littered the floor in front of it. Up against the wall near the open door to Riku's bedroom was a piano. The open kitchen had clean white cabinets and countertops and top-of-the-line stainless steel appliances.

Riku took this opportunity to embrace the unsuspecting boy from behind. He slipped his arms around Sora's slim waist and nuzzled his neck, inhaling the boy's scent deeply. "God I've missed you," he whispered into his ear, one hand traveling from Sora's waist down his thigh while the other slipped under the hem of the boy's blue fitted tee shirt.

"Jeez Riku, already? I haven't even been here for five minutes and you're trying to get into my pants," Sora stated.

"Actually, currently I'm trying to get under your shirt," Riku remarked.

Sora let out a small gasp as Riku's cold hand touched his warm skin. He reached one hand to grasp the back of Riku's head and pulled him in for a kiss, which Riku was more than willing to provide.

After breaking apart from their first kiss in months, Riku began nipping his way from Sora's ear down to his neck and collarbone while his one hand continued its journey up his chest, caressing the suntanned flesh and tweaking one of the younger boy's nipples.

"You're lucky I've waited this long. I got half a boner the second you stepped outa that cab," Riku responded without letting up his exploration of Sora's willing body. "By the way," he buried his face in the crook of Sora's neck, "I really like you in this outfit." He was referring to Sora's untucked white uniform shirt, loosened black tie, and somewhat baggy black dress pants. "With your wild hair it looks like had a little tumble under the bleachers during the pep rally. It's very naughty-schoolboy."

Sora rolled his eyes, "You and your fantasies." He arched further into Riku's touch, gasping as his hand cupped his clothed erection.

"You better not be letting anyone fuck you under the bleachers or anywhere else for that fact," he growled into Sora's ear, "all of this is mine." Riku attacked Sora's eager body with more vigor than before.

"Mmm…Riku," Sora moaned, legs turning to jelly, melting into the strong body behind him, "I need—"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Riku, you in there? I know you are so don't lie to me, man. C'mon, open up!" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Fuck," Riku growled as he reluctantly let go of Sora and stomped his way over to the door. "For the love of God Demyx, this better be damn important, otherwise I **will** kill you," Riku hissed through clenched teeth as he opened the door for the loud-mouthed blonde interruption making a ruckus on the other side.

The aforementioned interruption waltzed through the open door with a huge victorious grin plastered on his handsome face. Riku sighed loudly and shut the door after his unwelcomed guest made his way into the apartment showing no indication of leaving anytime soon.

Demyx ambled over to the floor-to-ceiling widows and gazed out at the sunlit park across the way, still smiling to himself, before turning back to face Riku. "I just wanted to make sure that you were still coming…" he trailed off as he finally took notice of Sora's presence. His grin transformed into a darker form than before as he quickly made his way over to where the brunette stood, stopping only when he was nearly nose-to-nose with the boy (in reality, it was more like nose-to-forehead taking into account Demyx's height over Sora). "And who is this little delectable treasure? Can this possibly be the infamous Sora's you've been talking about, Riku? The sexy shirtless being in that sketch I found in your bedroom?" He took a step back so he could give the boy a once over. "He's even cuter in person," he grabbed Sora's waist, "What a cute slim figure and sexy little hips."

Sora, taken aback by the bold blonde, blushed and tried to get away from his brash hands. Riku stepped away from the door and strode over to Sora's side in the blink of an eye, glaring at Demyx. The blonde leveled his challenging blue-green eyes on Riku's as he relinquished his hold on Sora and stepped back a few paces. Riku continued glaring, "You were saying before, Demyx?"

The tall blonde's lips quirked up into a small smirk before he coughed and slapped the grin back on his face, "That's right. I was double checking that you were still coming to Café Mosaic tonight. Our mic slot is at 8 until 8:45 instead of at 9."

"What happened? Why'd they move us up?" Riku asked, draping an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"Jesse called me and I guess someone apparently dropped out tonight, and they just decided to bump everyone's time slot up to fill the gap," Demyx explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll still be there,' Riku shrugged.

"And will young Sora be attending as well?" Dexymx asked, leering once again at the boy.

Riku tightened his grip on Sora's shoulders, "Of course he's coming."

"Great! I'll be seeing you guys later then!" The blonde whirlwind chirped as he disappeared through the door after blowing a kiss to the couple on his way out.

* * *

**AN: **I am really liking Demyx now. He was always just, meh, to me before. Just an easy defeat in tha game, but he is so much fun to write. Sorry there was such little action in this chapter. I'll try to get some more in there as it progresses. The next chapter is already outlined: We learn a little more about Demyx and the boys go to the coffee shop. Thanks for reading, and, as always, reviews are my drug, feed my addiction! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Charcoal Concerto **

**Summery: **The sequel to "A Sketch, A Song, and All That Can Happen." Riku and Sora's relationship after the events in the last story. AU, Yaoi, RikuSora. Rated for language and sexual situations.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, not even the computer this is typed on (it's almost fully paid for). The characters are property of Square Enix, unless otherwise noted. The song "Soft & Warm" belongs to the band Voxtrot, which I highly recommend.

**A/N: **Wow, I don't even think I can offer any excuse. I have been working on this thing since July, and this is all I have. I apologize for my lack of writing. To the story!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wow, so you're studying music too?" Sora asked as the three boys made their way toward the coffee shop.

"Yeah, don't let his Pacific surfer dude looks and attitude fool you. He is a master of the strings. His guitar blows mine outta the water," Riku replied.

Demyx laughed, "Well, I was raised in a house of music. It's part of my family history. My mom's an operatic singer and my dad's a percussionist. Both of their parents were into music too."

"I wish my whole family was into art," Sora sighed. "That way it would be easier to tell them that it's what I want to do. Instead, my dad's pressuring me to do something 'useful' as he calls it. An actual career. Preferably something with math since it's been one of my best subjects."

Demyx looked over at the sulking brunette. "There's a lot you can do with art. There's always advertising, web design, all that stuff," he ruffled Sora's hair. "Or, you can tell your dad to go fuck himself and get yourself disowned and THEN you can do whatever the hell you want."

The trio walked in silence for a few blocks, until Demyx burst out, "I know what you can do!"

Sora, startled by the blonde's sudden outburst, jumped away from the overly-excited musician. After he had calmed his widely beating heart, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Demyx grinned, "You can design rock art."

From the confused look on Sora's face, Riku took over explaining, "Rock artists design things for bands like posters, album covers, tee shirts, stickers, patches, buttons, you name it."

Demyx nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it's perfect! You can design things for me and Riku and other guys. It's great publicity for everyone."

Before Sora had a chance to respond, he was ushered into the dim coffee shop. Demyx took his hand and led him to a small table in front of an equally small makeshift stage. Riku took a seat to his right while Demyx made his way onto the stage, setting down his guitar case.

"I'll go get us some drinks. Be right back," he said as he skipped off to the counter, greeting other people as he passed. When he reached the counter, he seemed to be making small talk with the barista, while he seemed to be openly flirting with the blonde. And, from what Sora could tell, Demyx was loving every minute of it.

Riku let out a huge sigh as he rested his head on Sora's shoulder, eyes closed, "It's so draining spending time with him. I have no idea where all of his energy comes from."

Sora chuckled and rested his cheek on Riku's head, the scent of his shampoo filling his nose, "Yeah, he makes me tired from just watching him."

Riku turned his head and buried his face in Sora's neck, "I'm sorry that we haven't been able to spend more time alone together."

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me tonight when we get back to your place then, won't you?" Sora whispered into his ear, sliding a finger down Riku's chest and stomach, ghosting over the boy's clothed member.

Riku took in a harsh breath and grinned evilly, "Yessir! Whatever you wish shall be granted." He leaned in and gave Sora a chaste kiss, wishing he was home with the boy doing far more with far less clothing on.

They had broken apart before Demyx returned with their drinks, a huge grin plastered on his face. He placed the three orange mochas on the table and took his seat on the other side of Sora. "You guys looked like you were having fun. I think everyone else thought so too. But it's okay, since both of you are so good looking, I don't think any of us minded your little display," he said, taking a sip from his cup.

Sora and Riku didn't have to feel uncomfortable for long, thanks to the appearance of a girl on the stage. She sang a couple of songs while accompanying herself on the guitar. As cute and talented as she was, she didn't have the same stage presence as Riku, Sora thought as he watched her performance. There were a few more performances before Riku and Demyx. Sora sat and drank his beverage, listening to Riku and Demyx's commentary on the other musicians.

Finally, 8:00 rolled around and the coffee shop was nearly full as the two made their way to the stage. Demyx, in a tight-fitting powder blue tee shirt and dark ripped jeans, took hold of the mic. "Hey everybody! I am the fabulous Demyx and that sexy specimen of a man over at the piano is Riku. We're planning on putting on one helluva good show for you guys tonight, so we'd appreciated it if you guys could make a little noise for us."

Everyone in the audience clapped and several whistles, cat-calls, and confessions of love for the two musicians were heard. Demyx went over to get his guitar out of his case and Riku adjusted the mic at the piano.

They played a couple of songs Sora had heard Riku play before, but with Demyx on guitar, they sounded even more amazing. Demyx played a couple of songs on his own, his voice echoing throughout the small café. Sora could finally understand what Riku was talking about when he said Demyx was a god of the strings. He really looked like a rock star, so out of place in such a small place.

It was getting to the end of their set. Riku had just finished playing a few Billy Joel and Elton John covers when he announced that the next song would be their last of the night. "Alright everybody, you've been a great crowd. Dem and I want to thank all of you for coming out here tonight. We only have time for one last song," he looked over to Sora, "so I hope you like. It's called "Soft & Warm.""

His fingers danced along the keys, his soft melodic voice stretching over the audience:

Everyone loves a man, who lets the hardest people build him up and cut him down to lovable size

And somebody holds a candle, by right it tastes all longing

Words are remembered: us and them, you love, you despise

I've seen the years go by in triple lines of gray

Oh, you were always on the ground

You're always on the ground

If I could catch you, I would hold you for a day

Oh, won't you do this when you can

Do what you can

Demyx came in with his guitar and vocals, backing up Riku, their sound melding in perfect harmony.

I've seen the hardest people soften in the spotlight

Won't you stop and breathe, tell me what you want to feel

I could draw on all these things, baby I feel this beauty pull me to a

Soft and warm, I know this all I need, why don't we learn to grieve

Baby I'd leave you for the person you used to be

Everyone has a secret, so bite your mother tongue

And let the truth bleed over you, you open sheep-skin

You can never describe the future, but you can paint the past

In shades of blue, or money used with neumonic charm

God, shake this sickness, won't this decade ever end?

Oh, it's be going on for years

Been happening for years

Can't face the truth, why can't things just be begin

Because they always end in tears

They always end in tears

I've seen the hardest people soften in the spotlight

Won't you stop and breathe, tell me what you want to feel

I could draw on all these things, baby I feel this beauty pull me to a

Soft and warm, I know this all I need, why don't we learn to grieve

Baby I'd leave you for the person you used to be

You are so young, so feel alive

And one day you will live on your own

As the final note played out on the piano, the café erupted in applause. Riku, however, paid no attention to anyone other than his little brunette sitting in the front row with a gleaming smile on his face, eyes bright and full of pride.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here's the deal. I am planning on only one more chapter of this story then I'm done. I promise you guys a lemon. I have no clue when I'm going to get it written. My friend wants me to write something for her before December because she's compiling stuff from writers she knows and is getting it published. So, after that is done, I promise I'll get back to this story. Thank you all for sticking with me! 


End file.
